Finding Home? (subject to change)
by Cruel-misstress-of-Fate
Summary: Dodger lived a relatively normal life until her foster parents tell her they found her brother and she's going to live with him. Only problem? He's anime character.
1. Chapter 1 School

Hey people's I've been working with this character for a while and I think I found her perfect spot. I hope you guys and girls like this story. Please review. I don't own One Piece Oda does.

I turned my I-pod up loud and shoved it in my pocket as I stomped home. I was in a foul mood, but when was I not? I was sore and had a busted lip. Then again that was normal for me. I stomped down the sidewalk with a scowl. Stupid morons, loud angry music filled my ears. Each step brought me closer to my newest foster home. They were better than most, but like the others said I had an attitude problem. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my long trench coat. The neighborhood was bright and cheerful with the houses painted blue. I was like a black splotch with blood red hair. I got to the house. It looked the brightest and most cheerful on the block. I wanted it to burst into flames. I sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. I had problems with my temper, but in my mind it was a way of protecting myself. After all I'd been in the foster system since I was a baby. I twisted the knob and pushed the door open with my knee. Once inside I slammed the door shut wincing as I did so. I hadn't meant to bring attention to the fact I was "home". But as I turned off my I-pod a thundering down the stair told me I had done just that.

"Dodger. What happened?" The woman with her long blonde hair, big blue eyes, crisp white dress, and pearls asked.

"Nothin'." I grumbled. She didn't care so I didn't know why she was fussing over me like she did. The man came up behind her putting his hands on her shoulders. He had wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a suit. He was glaring at me. I could see the barley controlled hate in his eyes. They were going to get rid of me soon. Not that I cared. I'd probably run off before that happened.

The woman sighed. "Dodger come sit down we have something to tell you." Or not. We sat in the living room. The couple on the couch while I sat on the back of the arm chair my feet in the seat.

"So are you shipping me to the next home on the list or are you the end of the list and you're sending me back to my case worker?" I asked resting my elbows on my knees.

"Actually Dodger we believe we've found your biological brother." The man said his voice hard.

"He's in a boarding school so you'll be going there as well." The woman said. I stood and stepped out of the chair.

"Alright, I'll go pack my bags." I said turning and heading for the stairs.

"Wait!" the woman called after me. I paused. "Don't you want to know what his name is?" She asked. I thought about it for a second.

"Nah, I'll wait till we get there." I answered before once again starting to the stairs. I escaped to my room and leaned against the door thousands of thoughts swirling around in my head. I had a brother? Did he even know I existed? Probably not, after all if he knew about me he probably wouldn't have let me get tossed from home to home. I sighed and looked about my room. The walls were a vomit green color and it was void of all personality except for my desk. The desk was covered in my manga, my laptop, random papers, and my dream journal. I had several strange dreams. They never made since to me. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my book bag. I filled it with the stuff from my desk and my Bepo plushie. So cute and cuddly. I pulled a suitcase out from under my bed. It was already packed except for a few items. I slipped off my converse and my long black coat and threw them into the suitcase. Then I walked back over to my closet. I pulled out a red plaid skirt and slipped it over my jeans, loving the sound of jangling chains from the side. Then I pulled out my leather jacket and slipped it on over my red tube top. Next were my knee high boots that took five minutes to buckle all the buckles. Now for the finale piece, I fished around in the side pocket of my book bag and pulled out my charm bracelet. It was filled with the jolly rogers of some of my favorite One Piece characters. I had the jolly rogers for the Heart Pirates, the Kidd pirates, the StrawHats, and also Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Frankie, Robin, and Brook. I was slowly trying to gather more, but… I wanted to get the whitebeard and Spade pirates' jolly rogers. I sighed as I shook the bracelet the charms jingling together like the chains. I ran a hand through my unruly short tangled red hair. I slid my book bag over my shoulder before heading back downstairs.

"Alright. I'm ready to go." I grumbled. The man looked me up and down and pursed his lips together. He didn't like my punk gothic style, but he could get over it. It was who I was.

We piled in the car after my suitcase was thrown in the trunk while my book bag sat on my lap. My I-pod was once again blaring in my ears. The drive to the boarding school was long, almost killing my I-pod battery. I slid out of the car as we parked and reached for my suitcase. "They should know you're coming. Just go into the office." The man said before peeling out of the parking lot once I was clear. Of course no one wanted to keep me. My own brother probably wouldn't want to keep me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before gathering my nerves and walking to the office. It was a boring brick building. One of the smaller ones with a sign in the window reading office.

When I entered a little bell dinged above the door drawing attention to me. There were a few people there. The secretary of course and there was a shadow moving in the window of the principal's office, but there was also a girl there. Small and blonde with purple eyes hidden behind glasses that looked like they could cut you like a knife. "Dodger right?" the blonde girl asked me taking a file from the secretary. I nodded. "Follow me." She said walking around me and out of the office. I followed her. "I'm Lok Smith and yes I have the skills, but no I won't be doing you any favors." She rapid fired sprinting across the campus. I was glad my suitcase was on wheels. I snorted and the girl shot me a dirty look.

"I'm sorry, but who said I would need you to do me any favors of that kind? Besides I prefer kicking down doors to picking locks." The girl blinked at me stopping.

She took me by surprise when she sighed. "Sorry. I'm just so use to the people around here making fun of me because of my name." She muttered looking away.

"Well people are nimrods. They say something to you tell them to go suck it." I answered really tempted to cross my arms. The girl gapped at me for a second before busting out with laughter.

"You're going to fit in around here perfectly." I was informed.

"Damn. I was so hoping not to fit in." I muttered jokingly this coxed a wide smile out of Lok.

"Come on. I was assigned to show you around." She said starting forward again. "The school's separated into six main buildings, the girls' dorm, the boys' dorm, the school, the dining hall, and the gym. You're a first year so you'll be on the second floor of the dorm. The first floor is made up of the bathrooms, the showers, a small kitchen area and a recreational center." Lok said once again speaking fast. She entered one of the bigger buildings. It was five stories tall. She wound her way through the first floor pointing out different things before we went up a staircase. Down a hallway and then a right turn. My room was the third door on the left. "You have a roommate." Lok informed me as she pounded on the door. "Boondocks "Boonie" Jenkins. Nice enough gal I suppose. Bit of a redneck and be careful she may or may not have explosives. She hasn't blown up any of her roommates so far, but I'd watch myself if I were you just to be one the safe side."

"Well you aren't me and trust me somebody gonna die if I almost get blown up, but I can promise you it won't be me." I answered. There were sounds of shuffling from inside the room before a tall girl probably five foot eleven if not taller opened the door a crack. She had messy frizzled short blue hair that looked as though she had burned most of it off and narrowed gold eyes. She had goggles perched atop her head and it appeared she wore a white tank top streaked with something black, jeans that had a hole where her right knee was located and had been given the same treatment as the tank top, and she seemed to not have any shoes on.

"What do ya' want Smith?" The girl growled in a thick southern accent.

"Dodger here is your new roommate." Lok said nodding her head in my direction. Gold eyes focused in on me. They didn't look happy, but I was use to that. Bonnie seemed to zero in on my lip.

"What happened there?" She asked.

"Nothing, but you should see the other guy." I replied coldly. This made her smile.

"Well it seems you're not a sissy like my other roommates. Welcome to our humble abode." She said throwing the door wide open. I entered and immediately kicked my suitcase under the empty bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dodger." Lok called as Boonie shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the gang

Sorry this chapter is still more of an introductory chapter because I have so many ocs in this story. And there is a reason which will be brought up later. I don't own One Piece Oda does.

My alarm clock went off waking me up. I grumbled and slammed the side of my fist against the snooze button. "That thin' goes off again and I'll rig it to blow up." A girl's voice thick with sleep and a southern accent grumbled. A group home? No, I realized as the sleep cleared from my mind. Boarding school.

"Love to see you try darling." I replied sitting up, resting against my hands.

"Are you doubtin' that I'd actually do it?" Boonie growled sitting up and pulling her goggles over her tousled blue hair.

"No, I'm just saying I'd love to see you try." I answered. At the same time Boonie and I swung our feet over the edge of our beds and stood. I looked Boonie's pjs overs. They consisted of white pants with apples on them and a white button up top that matched with only the middle two buttons done up leaving most of her stomach bare.

"Nice legs shortie." Boonie commented as she looked my pajamas over. To bed I wore short boxer shorts and a sports bra.

"I ain't short you're just freakishly tall." I commented exchanging the shorts for my jeans. There were spots of dried blood here and there, but they'd be fine. It wasn't like anyone would notice anyway. I searched for socks and then slipped them on quickly followed by my converse.

"You don't seem to be modest either." Boonie commented as I ruffled through my suitcase looking for a t-shirt.

"Spent too much time in group homes to worry about modesty." I answered pulling out a tight black t-shirt. I slipped it on and went in search of my accessories. My bracelet was sitting on the nightstand, but first, I found my fingerless gloves and slipped them on before grabbing my bracelet and placing it around my wrist.

"Hey that's really cool." Boonie commented pointing to the ring of charms around my wrist.

"Each charm is a jolly roger." I explained finding a hoodie and tying the sleeves around my waist.

"Jolly roger? Like skull and crossbones? A couple of them don't look like that, at all." She pointed out.

"That's just Oda's style. Quite a few of them don't look anything like jolly rogers but they are." I answered grabbing my book bag.

"Oda?" Boonie questioned cocking her head to the side.

"Yep. The lucky one who owns One Piece." I answered heading for the door.

"One Piece?" I didn't think my roommate would be this inquisitive.

"The manga these are all from. I might loan you some of my volumes some time." I told her as someone knocked on the door.

"That's probably Lok." Boonie muttered. She now wore khaki shorts, a purple t-shirt, and brown sandals. I nodded and opened the door. It was indeed my blonde guide who was now dressed in a white button up blouse, a red skirt, black tights, and cute little mary jane shoes.

"You two ready to go?" She asked. I nodded again and Boonie and I exited the room.

"Morning Boondocks. Morning new girl." A purple haired girl chirped from behind Lok. Her eyes were a bright orange. She wore a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and tan combat boots.

"It's Dodger." I corrected her. She grinned.

"Well I'm Jinx Jones. I hope you suck at music." She said happily practically bouncing over to me.

"Excuse me?" I growled taken off guard. I didn't like being caught off guard.

"Don't worry about it Dodge. That's just JJ's way. She's the best in music class except for Apoo and she doesn't need any more competition." Boonie said placing a hand on my shoulder as if she thought she could hold me back if I decided to attack Jinx. Apoo, that name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it off the top of my head. I sighed.

"So where are we off to Lok?" I asked as we started to walk away.

"Dining hall." Lok answered simply. She was once again sprinting across campus. I raced to catch up with her. Jinx and Boonie were easily keeping pace. Guess they were used to it. We reached the dining hall. It was one of the bigger buildings. "The dining hall and the gym are the biggest buildings. Then comes the school followed by the dorms. The small buildings are things that have to do with the school. Like the offices and the library." Lok explained as we entered the dining hall. It was like the inside of a fancy restaurant. Small round tables with white table clothes and several multiple tier chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"I don't know why they waste their money." Jinx muttered. "Everything's going to get ruined anyway."

"What do you mean?" I wondered. I hated asking questions, but that seemed like an important one.

"We've got a lot of violent types around here. It's still the start of term, but you'll see." Boonie informed me as another girl bounced up. She had white hair that flopped into her eyes and curled around her shoulders and deep crimson eyes.

"What have we here? A new girl. Skinny. Too skinny." She commented circling me.

"How skinny I am is none of your damn business." I answered with a growl. I was putting things together in my head and didn't have time for anyone's games. Violent types, the fact I'd fit in here, an explosion expert, a smartass who could pick locks. I'd been sent to some kind of school for delinquents. I probably didn't even have a brother. That just really sucked. But at the same time it meant I could shut down, not make connections, and just sit and wait for my hopefully early release.

"Aw come on Dodge. Don't be mean to Frost." Boonie requested slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"She was in the foster system. Clearly they didn't care for her too well." Lok explained. Crimson eyes bore into me.

"Very well. Go pick a table I'll see what I can do to fatten this one up a bit." Frost said after a moment.

"I don't need fattening!" I protested. I knew I had problems, but what the hell was wrong with these girls? Several people turned at my shouted. "What are you looking at you dingbats?" I snapped.

"Come along Dodger." Jinx said her arm snaking around my shoulders from the opposite side of Boonie. The three girls chose a table where another girl already sat. She had a high ponytail of orange hair and pink eyes. She wore a black tubetop and kahaki cargo pants.

"You're up early Pike." Lok muttered sitting down next to the girl.

"Who's the girl?" The girl questioned making no comment about Lok's statement.

"Dodger." I grumbled plopping down next to Boonie.

"I'm Pike. My friend in the kitchen is Frost." She said crossing her arms. Ooh. Someone had an attitude, but I was willing to bet mine was bigger and worst.

"Hey! Pike, Boonie, Lok, Jinx, new girl! We're going to be late!" Another voice shouted. It was a petite girl with tight banana curls of black hair and almost colorless blue eyes.

"Dodger this is Winter. Winter this is Dodger." Pike said gesturing between us.

"Someone please tell me that's the last one of you lot." I requested there were just so many of them.

"No, there's more of us." Jinx said brightly.


	3. Chapter 3 big brother?

I don't own One Piece only Oda does.

We were finally on our way to class. For some reason I felt jittery. I was nervous, but that didn't sit well with me. I bounced on the balls of my feet as we reached the classroom. The seven of us took our seats. I put my head down with a groan. I heard footsteps, probably the teacher. The voice that started taking role was male. I wasn't really paying attention. I would recognize when my name was called. "Eustass." The teacher called.

"Here." A guy voice answered. My heart sank to my stomach.

"Eustass." The teacher repeated.

"Here." The guy's voice grumbled. Clearly he was getting annoyed.

"Eustass." The teacher called a third time.

"I said I was here." The familiar voice snapped. Oh there was something on the tip of my tongue. And why had my heart sank to my shoes?

"You didn't let me finish." The teacher said in an almost smug sounding voice. "Eustass Dodger." And now I wished to drop through the floor, but I wouldn't let it show. I was Dodger, I didn't know any feelings other than anger and bravery. I put my elbow on the table and rested my chin against my fist.

"Present." I said dully not letting tension or fear show. The teacher nodded and things fell into place. Apoo, Eustass, violent types. One Piece! How was that possible though? I had some how been transferred to a One Piece boarding school.

"You think you're a Eustass? You're wrong!" Kidd shouted. I turned to him with a board expression. Inside I was quivering, but outside I was completely calm.

"You're probably right, but there's a chance you're wrong. After all I was sent here because according to my foster 'rents I have a brother here." I said simply as if I wasn't on hyper alert, afraid that at any moment he'd try to kill me. Oda did a good job of portraying Kidd's violent side and fan fiction didn't help the matter. I couldn't stop the shudder that chased its way up my spine.

"Well it seems you have limited options of who your relatives are." Kidd grumbled.

"Oh and what options are those?" I wondered with a raised eyebrow. I had a clue, but I wasn't about to spill what I knew.

"Me or Shanks." He answered.

"Well since a DNA test is out of the question for now and the surname Eustass is next to mine on the attendance record I suggest we concur that I'm your little sister and move on with class." I said in a tone that said I wasn't scared to death. I was good at covering up fear. It was one of the good things about being in the system.

"Excuse me?" He asked. He was apparently like me, didn't like being caught off guard. I should have recognized the similarities sooner, but in the reality I'd grown up in he was just an anime character. With a sigh I turned back to the front of the room twisting my wrist in irritation so my charms jangled together.

Sitting in a classroom knowing that Eustass Kidd was glaring daggers into the back of my head was pure torture, but I didn't let it show and within an hour class had ended. Pike was blinking at me with something in her eyes and Boonie's god eyes were filled with admiration. "You stood up to Kidd! Without flinching!" Jinx shouted in surprise.

"Who stood up to Kidd? And who's the new girl?" Another girl asked. Jesus, there were so many random characters that weren't in One Piece floating around. This girl had pink hair, like Coby and Bonney, that was done up in a waist length braid and scrutinizing brown eyes. She wore a purple tank top under a gold varsity jacket, jeans, and running shoes.

"I'm Dodger the new girl who stood up to Kidd and apparently his younger sister." I answered with a sigh.

"Oh I'm Joey. I didn't know Kidd had a little sister." She commented falling into step with our little group.

"Neither did he though we'll have to check with Ember to be sure." Lok muttered. Hmm. She seemed to be the ringleader.

"Who's Ember?" I questioned.

"She's a geek." Bonnie stated.

"Bonnie, Ember's not a geek she's well read." Frost stated. Ah Frost, her, Lok, and Pike seemed to be the sane ones. While Boonie and Jinx were the crazies. I didn't have a read on Winter or Joey yet.

"Come on. We're headed for biology now. We can't be late or Iva will turn us into guys." Lok said taking off. I followed her quickly.

"So they still retain their DF powers." I muttered.

"DF." Lok inquired.

"Devil Fruits." I answered. People here wouldn't recognize abbreviations or fan fiction terms. I'd forgotten about that.

"What are devil fruits?" Lok wondered. She didn't know what Devil fruits were and yet she knew of Iva's Df abilities. Strange. I'd have to talk to the well read Ember or the genius Robin.

"Nothing." I grumbled. I shook my wrist charms hitting one another.

"What's with the bracelet? You've been shaking out those charms all morning." Lok pointed out.

"Eh it's just something I've always had." I said shortly my hand going to the wrist my bracelet was on. It seemed that the bracelet had also tied me to the brother I never knew I had. The charms came together again.

"But why do you keep smacking the charms together?" She pressed. I shrugged.

"It's comforting to me I suppose." I said slowly unsure of my words. Lok cast me a strange look before stopping just outside the classroom.

"Keep your wits about you in this class." I was warned before we entered the "wonderful" world of Iva. Los slipped into her seat unnoticed but I wasn't so lucky.

"Ah you must be Eustass dodger." Iva said brightly. I didn't know which was worse. Iva's girl form or his dude form.

"Actually the verdicts still out on whether I'm a Eustass or not." I said causally shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Well either way I think you should go sit in between Law and Nami." Iva informed me. Dear god. Caught between the surgeon of death and Miss borrow-money-from-me-and-it's-three-hundred-percen t-interest. My goose was as good as cooked. Though it made me wonder, who was going to kill me first, the ocs, my "beloved" brother, or the school in general.

"Miss Eustass?" Iva said snapping me out of my thoughts. My charms clinked as I shook my wrist in irritation. I walked down the rows and sat in between the two. I glanced over at Law. He was looking straight ahead, but that smirk… Several almost violent shudders danced over my spine. Dear god. I was a goner. I put my head on the desk suppressing a groan. It was a sick thought that Law was my favorite One Piece character and yet I found myself deathly afraid of him. And yet I found myself staring at him throughout class. Could anyone spell out idiot for me?

"Any particular reason you're staring at me Miss Eustass?" Law asked. Really?

"My my. Someone's full of himself. I thought I saw something out the window, I was hoping to see it again. You weren't even on my radar." I said blandly lying through the skin of my teeth. I prayed to ever deity I knew, Greek, Egyptian, Norse, and even Enel (I was desperate) that he didn't see through it.

"My mistake Miss Eustass." He said. The smirk was still very much in place. I scowled.

"It's Dodger if ya' don't mind." I said.


	4. Chapter 4 reincarnation!

Hey, I know this story has been on hiatus for what seems like forever and I'm sorry. I ran into some writers' block, but I am hoping to get past it and continue posting. So I do not own One Piece, it all unfortunately belongs to Oda and here is the next chapter.

Lunch time. I was starving. My stomach growled as if adding its thoughts. I got my lunch and sat down at a randomly empty table. It seemed the group was now bound to me because they soon joined me talking and laughing as if I was already part of the fold.

Suddenly my chair was pulled out from beneath me. I yelped as I fell. I jumped to my feet and whirled around only to find myself facing the kidd pirates. Ah crap. "What do you want?" I growled crossing my arms.

"A fight, so you can prove yourself as a Eustass." Kidd answered his arms crossed as well. What was this? A gang jump in or something?

"No thanks." I answered calmly leaning back against the table. I didn't know how well I'd do against Heat or Wire, but I knew there was no way I could even land a hit on Killer let alone Kidd.

"Too scared?" Kidd sneered. I shook my head.

"Too smart. See there's four of you and only one of me. Now you're the commander so in a videogame you'd be the final boss. No way I can get near you with Blondie playing the half-way point boss and the other two being obstacles. The first two I could probably get past easily enough, but the tricky one would be Blondie." I said hoping I didn't let my Op knowledge slip.

"And how would you know this?" Kidd growled with narrowed eyes. Alright bluff my way through this.

"Your standing positions of course. You're in a typical flanking formation. You being the leader are at the point of the v. Blondie is to your left and slightly behind you typical of knight ready to defend their king. The other two are behind him making him the highest ranking out of the three meaning the other two would attack first." Ok so I completely bullshited it, but honestly I hoped he bought it. I glanced at Kidd. He was eyeing my bracelet. He muttered something under his breath and some of the charms tried to pull away towards him.

"No!" I shouted, but it was too late. The bracelet had snapped and the charms rained down on the floor. "You bastard!" I screeched lunging for him. Unfortunately someone grabbed me from behind and started pulling me backwards so I couldn't rip his throat out.

"He's your brother. You don't want to hurt him." Boonie hissed in my ear.

"Oh trust me. I wanna do a hell of a lot more than hurt him." I growled. The only thing that stopped me from whirling around and punching Boonie was the face I was still sane enough to know she was a friend and she was only trying to help me. Once out of the lunch room I calmed down, but only enough that Boonie didn't have to drag me.

"Come on how about you show me that One Piece thing you were talking about this morning." Boonie said leading me back to our room.

LAW

Kidd used his magnetic powers to gather up all the charms from Dodger's bracelet. "What the hell is this?" He suddenly demanded as he pushed the charms around in his hand. He whirled on me. "What the hell is your weird ass smiley thing doing on my sister's charm bracelet?" He growled holding up the charm in question. It was indeed the same emblem as the one on my hoodie.

"I have no idea." I answered honestly.

"Dodger said she's always had that." Lok spoke up.

"She also told me that each charm is a jolly roger from this manga series." Boondocks said reentering the cafeteria a single slim book in her hands.

"Where's Dodger?" Pike questioned shoving her hands in her pockets and trying to act as if she didn't care.

"Sitting on her bed glaring holes into the wall probably wishing it was Kidd's head." Boondocks answered.

"So what's up with the book?" Joey asked moving on from the dangerous subject of Eustass Dodger.

"It's called One Piece and everyone's in here." Boondocks replied.

"What do you mean everyone?" Frost prodded.

"Well the story is about Luffy and I couldn't get too many details out of Dodger, but I flipped through a couple of volumes and… I mean everyone, Frost. You, me, Dodger, Kidd, Law, and just about anyone at this school is a character in One Piece." Boondocks said.

"But that's not possible." Ember protested.

"Well if you go by normal rules it's not possible, by bending the anime rules or even just by fanfic rules anything, except maybe slamming a revolving door, is possible." Dodger said from the doorway.

"What do you mean fanfic rules?" Lok questioned.

"Well fanfic is this wonderful world where pretty much anything goes. You can do crossovers, aus, heck a lot of people use fanfic to either mope about a character death or stop it. Personally I vote to stop character deaths, well unless of course the character in question totally has it coming to them. Like Bandit Keith in Yu-gi-oh Duelist. Totally had it coming." Dodger explained.

"So what would this be?" Pike demanded.

"Well based on the whole me knowing One Piece and all that makes it a crossover, however this is not the actual One Piece world so it would be au."

"And au would be?" Zoro prodded.

"Alternate universe." Dodger said in a duh sounding voice.

"Do you have any theories on why this happened or how, other than the rules of fanfic how this came to be?" Nami asked.

"One, but I don't know how exactly it fits." Dodger answered her voice trailing off as if she was still mulling the theory over.

"Well what's the theory?" Robin asked.

"Reincarnation, I mean it's the only thing that would fit with this many ocs being inserted into cannon as well as myself while it is still able to be a crossover. Somehow all of us are just reincarnations of the characters in One Piece."


	5. Chapter 5 the talk

I am soo soooo sooooooooooooooooo sorry that my updating is unreliable, but if you are patient with me, like now, I will always get another chapter out there for you. So I do not own One Piece, that honor goes to Oda, however I do own Dodger and her crew as well as (I think) this idea. So without further ado I present to you the next chapter.

KIDD

Dodger was sitting in the office. "What are you doing here runt?" I asked her as I sat down next to her.

"You know according to Boonie that's exactly what your past life called mine." Dodger said completely avoiding the subject as she brought her leg up so she could hug her knee and rest her chin against it.

"According to Boondocks? I thought you read all the One Piece that was out so far." I wondered.

"Yeah, but the One Piece I read didn't have me or the others in it." She answered.

"And you're not going to go back and reread?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

` "Nope, I'm curious, but I kinda don't want to know." She said as her foot slid out of the chair and her knee bounced up and down, as if she was agitated by something. "So why are you here?" She asked changing the subject.

"Detention." I grumbled. Dodger laughed.

"I should have figured as much. What did you get detention for?" She inquired. It surprised me that I was glad she was smiling.

"I think it was for cussing out a teacher." I didn't remember really. Usually when a teacher gave me detention I tuned them out.

"They seriously give detentions for that? You'd think with all the people in this school that curse all the time they'd just totally forget out even making the no cussing rule." Dodger muttered shaking her head, probably at the stupidity of the school.

"Dodger?" A woman asked walking into the office. Dodger sighed and stood.

"I'm ready Martha." She grumbled. The woman, Martha, looked Dodger up and down. Almost as if she was trying to discreetly check her for weapons.

"I'm afraid this is not a usual visit. The others and I have decided that your sessions with Dr. Cross are giving you too much freedom." The woman informed her. Dr. Cross? Why would Dodger need a doctor?

"Too much freedom?" Dodger shouted. "The man locks me in my own damn head for six hours a week!" She continued. So, Dr. Cross was a shrink, but for what reason did dodger need a shrink. She seemed sane enough to me.

"Yes, but you use the time after your sessions to plot your escape from the homes you've been placed in." Martha answered coolly.

"Yeah well I'm not in a home now am I?" Dodger snarled.

"No you're in a school, a school that provides a therapist. Iva I do believe his name is." Martha answered. Dodger's eyes went wide as saucers.

"That pyscho? As my shrink? Hell no!" Dodger shouted. What was wrong with Iva being her shrink? "I will either be scarred for life or die laughing." She continued as if she sensed my un voiced questions.

"Well than have fun laughing yourself to death." Martha told her. Dodger started muttering something under her breath in a different language.

"Cut the latin Dodger." Martha ordered. As if to prove she didn't take orders very well Dodger looked Martha right in the eye and said one word. However Martha must have been able to translate this word because she hauled off and slapped her.

"Guess you figured it out." Dodger muttered not looking away.

"I looked it up." Martha snarled back. Dodger only shook her head as if it didn't surprise her.

"It doesn't matter. It seems you're using this school as my prison." Dodger grumbled before walking out. I followed her. Apparently I thought of her as my sister more than I would have liked to admit. But she certainly had that Eustass flair.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her as I caught up with her.

"To go climb a tree." She growled her eyes focused forward.

"What?" I demanded taken aback. I hated the feeling, the feeling of being taken by surprise.

"I heard somewhere that if you climb a tree it puts everything into perspective." She muttered her eyes darting across all the nearby trees.

"Mind explaining this before you climb a tree?" I asked pulling out the charm that matched Law's hoodie. Dodger reached the tree and leaned her back against it as she turned to face me.

"It appears to be a charm off the bracelet you broke yesterday." She growled. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that smartass. Why does it match Law's hoodie?" I corrected.

"It's the Heart Pirates Jolly Roger and since Law's the captain it only seems fitting his hoodie has it on it." Dodger replied simply turning and climbing up the tree she had chosen. Once high enough she sat on a branch swinging her feet back and forth childishly.

"But why is it on your bracelet?" I grumbled.

"Was, it was on my bracelet, but then you broke it." Dodger corrected. I rolled my eyes again.

"Why was it on your bracelet?" I growled getting a little tired of these games. Dodger looked around. Mostly between me and the tree.

"I'm a die-hard Heart Pirates fan, I can't help it." She answered.

"Why would you be a fan of them?" What the hell was Dodger thinking? A fan of the Heart Pirates? And she claimed to be my sister.

"You're kidding right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I shot her a look that said I never kidded. She rolled her eyes. "Hello! The polar bear, the hoodie, the nodachi, and the ope-ope fruit. What more could a fan ask for?" She replied. A lot actually. The tree decided it no longer wanted to hold Dodger's weight. With a sharp crack the tree branch broke dumping Dodger to the ground just out of sight.

LAW

I was enjoying eavesdropping on Kidd and Dodger while trying to nap. However that was all ruined when Dodger fell on top of me. "Enjoying yourself Miss Eustass?" I asked with a smirk. Despite the scowl on her face as she jumped to her feet I noticed her cheeks were slightly pink from a blush.

"I told ya before it's Dodger." She grumbled. She twisted her wrist as if her bracelet was still there. When she didn't hear her charms click against one another she scowled at her wrist. Kidd on the other hand was smiling as he walked around the tree.

"So Dodger when are you going to tell Iva he's your new shrink?" He asked. I had a feeling he was only asking that because I was nearby.

"Never." Dodger grumbled. Her cheeks were beginning to rival her hair as she scowled at the ground.

"Did I stumble upon the first bout of sibling rivalry?" I asked just to get under their skin.

"No and even if you did it wouldn't be any of your damn business." Dodger snapped. Her wrist twisted again, but for a second time it made no noise. Her missing bracelet was having an odd psychological effect on her. Is that why she needed a shrink? But why would Kidd say new shrink?

"Something's troubling you." Dodger said out of the blue as she plopped down cross-legged on the ground.

"Why would you say that?" I asked her as she randomly started ripping grass out of the ground.

"I'm good at reading anime characters. Especially One piece ones." Dodger answered a pile of grass growing next to her.

"Or is it just Law?" Kidd growled.

"Look, just because I got a fancrush on him don't mean nothin'." Dodger snapped. Clearly she hadn't meant to say that.

"Fan crush?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Dodger's green eyes widened and a blush flared across her face as she realized what she had said.

"I'm done." She announced standing up. She dusted off the back of her jeans as I stood as well.

"Done with what?" Kidd asked.

"Geez, what is this? The Kidd and Law tag team? I'm done talking to the two of you." She muttered her eyes seeking a way out.

"Why's that?" I asked noticing she was beginning to look like a cornered animal.

"Because I've already said too much and a lot of people I know hate spoilers." Dodger said trying to regain any calm she might have possessed.

"Spoilers?" Kidd inquired.

"Oh you know revealing what's going to happen in anime, mangas, movies, books, and the like." Dodger answered her back now pressed to the tree. Panic was beginning to set in her eyes.

"Oi! Dodger. If you're back already come on. We've got plans to set in motion." Lok said behind us. Dodger sighed in relief and quickly joined Lok.


End file.
